Entre micrófonos y rimas
by Elenaa
Summary: Bella es una rapera con un pasado triste que se acaba de mudar a Forks, donde conoce al morboso rapero Edward Cullen. ¿Qué les deparará esta pasión por la música rap? Porque el amor se puede encontrar entre micrófonos y rimas. E/B lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Entre micrófonos y rimas**

Me llamo Isabella Swan, a pesar de que todo el mundo me llama Bella. Tengo 16 años y me acabo de mudar a Forks, el estado más lluvioso de . Mi madre, Renné se volvió a casar con un hombre, Phil, y por eso vine aquí, para vivir con mi padre, Charlie. No es que me moleste la pareja de mi madre, es solamente que siento que ya fue suficiente tiempo cuidando de ella, y ahora que tiene a un hombre junto a ella, sería mejor darlos su espacio.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 13 años, y lo pasé muy mal, pero a pesar de todo seguí hacia adelante, gracias a la música. El rap es lo que vivo, cuando me sentía triste o sola, lo único que hacía era tirarme en la cama y ponerme música rap a todo volumen. Lo demás no me importaba. Me considero una chica sociable y algo extrovertida. Digamos que no tengo cientos de amigos, pero los que tengo valen la pena. Bueno, hablemos en pasado, tenía amigos. Ahora tengo que volver a empezar, aunque seguiré en contacto con ellos, no será lo mismo.

Yo era la única del grupo que le gustaba este tipo de música, y todos los del colegio me conocían por mi vestimenta. Pantalones cagados y camisas ajustadas junto con mis chaquetas 2 tallas más grande. Por no decir de mis bambas altas. La verdad es que siempre me he combinado muy bien con la ropa y todos mis amigos se sorprendían por la paciencia que tenía al combinar los colores.

Las camisetas básicas siempre eran combinadas con el pañuelo que llevaba en forma de lazo en mi cabeza y con los cordones de las bambas; por lo que cada día me los tenía que cambiar. Todos se pensaban que me gastaba un dineral en toda mi ropa, pero todo al contrario, yo no soy la que me compro cada mes tacones y vestidos para ir de fiesta. Me bastaba con mis camisetas básicas de todos los colores, las bambas y mis gorras new era, que las iba coleccionando de mi dinero ahorrado.

Respecto a mi maquillaje, no me gusta ir pintada como una puerta, pero siempre me maquillo superficialmente alrededor de los ojos. Mi cabello color caoba está siempre suelto y se ve perfectamente que me llega a media espalda. Mi estatura es mediana, entre 1'68 y mi constitución es delgada, sin curvas voluptuosas.

Y creo que ya está todo dicho. Mañana comienzo el primer curso de bachillerato en el instituto de Forks. Me tiré a mi nueva cama a escuchar del Ipod música rap, dejándome llevar por las rimas hasta que el sueño me venció.

**Hola! Esta es mi nueva historia, si ya sé que estoy trabajando en la de ''duelo de tennis'' pero tenía muchas ganas de empezar con esta. Me siento muy identificada ya que a mi me encanta el rap (L)_(L), pero no exageremos, no visto tan rapera como he disfrazado a Bella hahahaxd Solamente mis pantalones cagados con mis camisas básicas, dejemos lo de los cordones de las bambas hahaxd. **

**Espero que os guste, y porfavor comentad! Necesito saber si la historia es lo bastante interesante como para continuarla!**

**Nos veemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Entre micrófonos y rimas**

Me desperté con los rayos de luz_. ¡Joder!_ Me había dejado las cortinas totalmente abiertas y aún llevaba los auriculares puestos. Estaba sonando _Él y ella_, de _Nach Scratch_.

Miré el reloj del Ipod. ¡Mierda! Las 7:45 y empezaba las clases a las 8:00. Definitivamente, iba a llegar tarde. Me vestí velozmente con mis pantalones tejanos cagados junto con mi camisa rosa, y encima de esta, otra de color negro con botones en el escote, los cuales desabroché los dos primeros. Me puse mis bambas _ecko _y fui al baño para peinarme. Me puse mi pañuelo rosa en forma de lazo dejándome el pelo cayendo por mis hombros. Cuando terminé de asearme y maquillarme, bajé a desayunar unas tostadas tranquilamente. No me molesté en mirar si Charlie se encontraba en la casa, ya que sabía que ya había salido a trabajar. Podría decir que incluso masticaba lentamente a posta. _Total, iba a llegar tarde de todos modos…_

Volví a mirar el reloj. Las 8:15. Más lo que tarde caminando al instituto, podría asegurarme que me perdería casi toda la hora de la primera clase. _Perfecto. El primer puto día y llego tarde. _

Me puse mi sudadera _ecko_ dos tallas más grande antes de salir de casa y me aseguré de llevarme mi gorra _new era_ rosa. Puse mi mochila colgada de un hombro mientras ponía los auriculares en mis oídos. _Un segundo _y la música envolvió todo lo que había alrededor. No me importaba ni como cantaban los pájaros ni el ruido de los coches al pasar a mi lado. Tampoco se tardaba tanto de aquí a la escuela, tan solo como unos 15 minutos_… Perfecto. _Todo el estacionamiento estaba repleto de coches. Algunos eran coches normales pero otros se notaban que venían de niños de papá. Entré por la puerta principal y me dirigí a recepción a la vez que me quitaba los audífonos y guardaba el Ipod en la mochila. Detrás del mostrador se encontraba una mujer mayor que me miró de arriba abajo sin importarle que me estuviera dando cuenta.

-Hola, ¿tú debes de ser Isabella Swan, la nueva estudiante de 1er curso de bachillerato, verdad?–preguntó con voz dulce.

-Sí, exactamente la misma –le dije con un toque de burla, cosa que hizo que me mirara con una ceja arqueada.

-Muy bien, su clase se encuentra por este pasillo a la izquierda, donde pone el nombre de Sr. Baker. –me dijo esta vez sin mirarme a los ojos. _Estúpida…_

Me dirigí hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies con las piernas un poco separadas, para que no me rozaran los muslos. Esa era la única razón por la que caminábamos así los raperos, no porque seamos imbéciles que no sabemos caminar.

Toqué la puerta dos veces por pura educación. Escuché un simple "_adelante_" por parte del profesor, lo más seguro. Abrí la puerta con la cabeza agachada, así tapándome la cara con la gorra. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero esta era una de esas situaciones en las que todo el mundo se fija en la nueva alumna. Suspiré.

-Hombre, Isabella Swan, pensaba que no vendría en su primer día de instituto –dijo el profesor Baker con un toque de burla en su voz. _Cabrón._ Otro tío en la lista de enemigos.

-No se preocupe, profesor, ya estoy aquí, puede estar tranquilo –le dije en su mismo tono a la vez que daba un paso para así cerrar la puerta. Miré la clase. Todos tenían la mirada en mí, y eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco. _Solo un poco._-¿Dónde me siento?

-Solo hay un sitio libre al fondo de clase, si se fija podrá verlo –dijo mientras se giraba para seguir dando apuntes en la pizarra. Aproveché que no me veía para enseñarle mi dedo corazón. ¡_Será estúpido el tío…!_

Me abrí paso entre los pupitres para dirigirme al final de la clase. ¡Y en efecto, había un sitio! _Espera… _en el asiento de al lado tenía a un adonis en persona.

_¡Damn! _El chico se veía realmente bien, con su cabello cobrizo y las puntas en todas las direcciones, y _sus ojos…sus ojos…_ no tenía palabras. Eran de un color esmeralda profundo, y su mirada estaba justamente clavada en mis ojos color chocolate. _¡Dios, no podía despegar mi vista! _La voz de mi profesor me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Isabella, si no le molesta, le pediría que se quitara la gorra, no se permite llevarla en clase, gracias –y volvió a girarse. ¡_Será cabrón!_

Me tomé mi tiempo para acomodarme. Para empezar puse mi mochila en la mesa para sacar los libros junto con el estuche, y metí mi gorra antes de dejar la cartera en el suelo, dejándola caer en un golpe sordo. Se veía claramente que hacía todo esto cámara lenta, para joder al profesor.

Y mi compañero parecía disfrutar de la escena porque tenía una sonrisa torcida en su cara. _¡Joder, el chico es realmente caliente!_

Y para terminar, me quite la sudadera, dejando a la vista las camisetas pegadas a mi vientre plano. Tenía que admitirlo, realzaba las curvas de mis caderas y marcaba más mis pechos.

Una vez terminé con mi show, todos volvieron la vista a la pizarra, excepto mi compañero. Pude escuchar su risa suave mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza. Me fijé en su vestimenta a la vez que me sentaba. _¡Joder! _Llevaba la camiseta _ecko red _combinado con unos pantalones realmente cagados, incluso más que los míos. Fijé mi vista al suelo para ver sus bambas y…definitivamente, era un dios. Tenía puestas unas nike altas blancas y rojas, y justamente combinaba con su camisa roja. _¡El chico era rapero! _

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -_¡dios! Su voz era perfecta, aterciopelada…_ Fijé mi vista de nuevo a sus ojos y respondí.

-La verdad es que sí, -dije sin vergüenza, cosa que hizo que me mirara sorprendido pero luego trató de ocultarla.

–Me llamo Edward Cullen. –dijo a la vez que se incorporaba, ya que estaba espatarrado con la piernas bien abiertas.

-Llámame Bella –dije antes de abrir los libros y fijar mi vista a la pizarra. El niñato se creía que estaría pendiente de él, pero si eso quería él, no se lo daría tan fácil.

**¡Hola de nuevo! Os dejo aquí el segundo capítulo. Visitad mi perfil donde encontraréis fotos de la vestimenta de Bella. Y por favor, dejad comentarios plis, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, no cuesta nada. **

**Por cierto, he hecho un cambio en los personajes, como habréis notado Bella dice muchas palabrotas, es porque es así su actitud, al igual que Edward.**

**Espero que os guste,, nos veemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Entre micrófonos y rimas**

–Me llamo Edward Cullen. –dijo a la vez que se incorporaba, ya que estaba espatarrado con la piernas bien abiertas.

-Llámame Bella –dije antes de abrir los libros y fijar mi vista a la pizarra. El niñato se creía que estaría pendiente de él, pero si eso quería él, no se lo daría tan fácil.

Las siguientes clases hasta la hora del almuerzo me las pasé atenta en la pizarra. Algo difícil en mí y teniendo en cuenta que había un adonis rapero en persona al lado mío. Podía ver por mi visión periférica que él también me estaba mirando, cosa que hacía que sonroja. _¡Yo sonrojándome!_ Es de locos.

Hay que aceptarlo, el día se me hizo eterno y cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue tirarme en la cama. Y no. Esta vez sin música. Solo concentrándome en los latidos de mi corazón, y en lo bonito que se veía el techo. Fui cerrando los ojos, descansando y esperando la hora para cenar. Pero fue cuando me acordé que tenía que hacer las tareas que me mandaron en la escuela. Se podría decir que en un momento los acabé y fui directa a preparar la cena para Charlie.

Otra noche más como otra cualquiera. Pero algo me llamó la atención. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen.

A la mañana siguiente me puse el despertador media hora antes, para esta vez no llegar tarde a clases. Fue cuando llegué a la escuela, cuando vi a algunos hablando en la entrada del colegio mientras que otros iban entrando. Me senté en el bordillo de la acera a la vez que encendía mi cigarro. Lo único que sentía era paz a la vez que tiraba el humo por la nariz. Podía ver a la gente articular lo que estaban diciendo, pero no les escuchaba por el simple hecho de llevar la música puesta. Y me encantaba, me sentía como en otro mundo.

Hasta que noté la presencia de alguien delante de mí. Edward Cullen. Vestía completamente diferente de ayer, igual que yo. Llevaba otro tipo de bambas, y sus pantalones eran cagados con una cadena en un costado. La camiseta era de tirantes muy holgada, junto con una sudadera unas tallas más grandes que él.

-Hola, Bella –leí que articulaba. Rápidamente me quité los auriculares _¡Damn! Me había perdido su voz. _

-Hola –dije secamente. Quería jugar un poco con él. Si de verdad quería tener una amistad conmigo tendría que esforzarse.

-¿Me invitas a un cigarro? –preguntó a la vez que se sentaba en el bordillo junto a mí.

-Claro -_¿para qué negarle?_

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que vimos que todo el mundo ya se había ido a clases.

-Creo que será mejor entrar –dije mientras me levantaba.

-Ve tú, yo me quedo. –dijo inhalando humo.

Me di la vuelta sin decir nada más. Lo bueno de llevar pantalones cagados es que sabes que ningún tío te mira el culo. No tiene sentido que te lo miren si no se te nota. Me di la vuelta para echar una última mirada a Edward, _¡y lo vi mirando en esa misma dirección que estaba hablando! _Lo vi sonreír con esa sonrisa torcida.

Seguí mi camino antes de dar la vuelta y violarlo.

Todo igual que ayer. Exactamente igual. Estaba saliendo rápido del colegio ya que estaba lloviendo y no quería pescar un resfriado. Estaba cruzando el aparcamiento cuando noté que me choqué con algo. O mejor dicho, con alguien. Tal fue el impacto que hizo que me cayera hacia atrás. Ahogué un grito cuando mi culo impactó contra el suelo, pero no me olvidaría de decirle unas palabras a esa persona.

-¿¡Quién _coño_ me ha..? –fui levantando la cabeza hasta… _¡oh! Perfecto. Mi adonis rapero. ¡Espera…! ¿¡Mi adonis! __ Me estoy volviendo loca…_

Me tendió la mano pero no me hizo falta su ayuda para levantarme.

-¡¿Por qué _coño_ no te has apartado cuando estaba corriendo hacia ti? –grité bajo la lluvia, poniéndome bien el pantalón, ya que este se me había bajado más de la cuenta, haciendo que se me vieran parte de mis bragas. Y por lo visto Cullen no se perdió ese detalle.

-¡Hey, lo siento, no es mi culpa si eres muy torpe! –dijo a la defensiva. _¿Con que esas tenemos Cullen..?_

-¡Vete a la mierda! –dije pasando por su lado, acelerando el paso, aunque no tenía sentido. Ya estaba empapada totalmente.

Noté como su mano cogía mi brazo y hacía pararme. _¿¡What the fuck!_

-Te llevo en mi coche, te vas a resfriar –dijo mientras me guiaba hacia su... _¿Volvo?_

-No, gracias, mancharía tu coche. Además,_ ¡mi casa está a unos quince minutos, no es para tanto, sé cuidarme yo sola! _–dije a la vez que me soltaba de su agarre y me ponía a correr dirección contraria.

Empecé a correr lo máximo posible pero sentí como su cuerpo se echaba encima del mío, haciéndonos caer al suelo. El impacto no me dolió esta vez porque Edward se aseguró de ponerse debajo antes de caer, para caer yo encima de él. Me removí encima suyo para deslizarme por suelo intentando a la vez levantarme, pero él fue más rápido y me cogió del tobillo acercándome a su cuerpo, aún tendido en el suelo.

-¡No lo hagas tan difícil, joder! ¡Solo quiero llevarte a tu puta casa! –gritó, pero se le salió todo el aire cuando le di una patada en el pecho, cosa que hizo que llevara su mano a ese lugar, y yo al fin poder escaparme. Pero no me fue nada fácil.

Una vez que conseguí ponerme de pie medianamente, volvió a cogerme del tobillo para esta vez hacerme caer al suelo. Esta vez sí que me dolió. Y mucho. Comencé a gemir de dolor, puesto que me había golpeado la cabeza. _¡Ugh!_ Pronto comencé a oler sangre…_No, no, no por favor, que no sea mi sangre…_

Pero sí, era mi sangre. Y Edward se dio cuenta porque al lado de mi cabeza, en el suelo, estaba cubierta de una capa fina de sangre. No era abundante, pero sí lo suficiente para preocuparse uno. Y Edward lo estaba. Y por su cara juraría que estaba más que preocupado.

-¡Oh…joder! Yo no quería Bella… -dijo acercándose a mí, apoyándome en su pecho, manchándole la camisa de tirantes de sangre. _¡Mierda! ¡Le quedaba de muerte la camisa y se la estaba manchando!_

Intenté sentarme en el suelo, llevando mi mano a la cabeza, llenándose esta de sangre.

-Estoy bien, enserio –dije aturdida, mirando hacia el cielo. Había parado de llover.

-No te creo. Ahora mismo te llevaré al hospital. ¿Tú te has visto? –dijo haciendo una mueca, levantándome del suelo para dirigirme hacia su Volvo.

-Lo siento, por lo del pecho. –dije con la cabeza agachada.

-No importa, yo debería de ser quien te pida perdón, Bella. Lo siento. –dijo mientras me metía en el coche.

-No me lleves al hospital por favor… –sollocé mirándole a los ojos. ¡_Ok_! Dramaticé un poco, pero enserio, no me gustaban los hospitales.

Se lo pensó un poco.

-¡Ya sé! Te llevaré a mi casa -_¿a su casa?_-mi padre es doctor y seguro que puede ayudarnos.

Y como él dijo, me llevó a su casa. Muy bonito por cierto. Pero yo no lo llamaría casa, eso era una mansión. Y no exagero.

Me llevó a una especie de despacho, donde se encontraba el ''supuesto'' doctor. Carlisle Cullen según Edward.

Me dijo que no me era grave la herida, pero me recetó unas pastillas por si me da dolor de cabeza. Edward me llevó a su habitación para hablar tranquilamente.

_¡Oh dios! _Adoraba su cuarto. Estaba decorado de pósters de diferentes raperos de la historia. Des de Mc Hummer hasta los de ahora como El Chojin, Violadores del Verso, Rapsus'klei, Nach Scratch y muchos más. _Algo parecido a mi cuarto…_

-¿Te gusta mi cuarto? –dijo arrascándose tímidamente la nuca ladeando la cabeza, con esa sonrisa torcida. _¡Damn!_

-¿Me lo preguntas? –Pregunté enarcando una ceja- ¡Es fantástica por el amor de dios!

Mi visión se topó con una tabla de skater _¡Una tabla de skater!_

-¿Haces skateboarding? -pregunté fijando mi vista en él, con la boca totalmente abierta, cosa que hizo que se riera. _¡Dios, su risa!_

-Sí, pero digamos que ese no es mi pasamiento favorito.-dijo restándole importancia- ¿Y tú? Sorpréndeme, ¿no me jodas que también sabes manejar una tabla?

-Claro, ¿qué te has creído nene? –le dije con chulería. –Pero digamos que tampoco es mi pasamiento favorito.

-¿No? ¿Y cuál es? –realmente se le veía que tenía curiosidad.

-Me gusta la música rap. –dije sonrojándome.

Me miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Sabes?, me acabo de dar cuenta –dijo riéndose de mí.

-Mira, no me gusta que se rían de mí, así que si no te importa, me gustaría que me llevaras a casa, pero no importa, si no quieres puedo irme yo sola –dije pasando por su lado.

-No, no, no niña. No te vas a ir sola. Ya está oscureciendo, te voy a llevar yo. –dijo poniéndose la sudadera.

Una vez estábamos enfrente de mi casa, se acercó a mí para depositar un beso tímido en mi mejilla. Y me gustó…

-Hasta mañana Bella. –dijo con voz suave.

-Hasta mañana, Edward- susurré con las mejillas sonrojadas, saliendo del coche.

**Hola! ;D espero que os esté gustaando :D**

**Y porfavor, quiero coments! Porfa porfa porfa! Me desanima para escribir y nose si lo estoy haciendo bien…**

**Propuesta: ¿Os gustaría que pusiera (más adelante, cabe decir) lemmons?**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**Hasta la próxima (K)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Entre micrófonos y rimas**

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos al abrirlos fue el reloj. _¡Mierda! _Las 7:40. _Piensa Bella… _Tenía quince minutos para prepararme, pero me sería imposible llegar al colegio en cinco minutos. _A no ser que fuera con mi…_

_..tabla de skater. _

No me parecía adecuado ir por la carretera con la tabla, pero ya me dijo el director que si llegaba de nuevo tarde al instituto hablaría con mi padre. Y eso ni hablar. Charlie me dijo que si me llamaban la atención en el colegio me mandaría de nuevo con mi madre. Y eso ni hablar tampoco. _Estaba jodida…_

Me vestí rápidamente con unos pantalones cagados y una camiseta simple con mis bambas. Me hice con destreza el lazo en la cabeza y terminé por maquillarme un poco.

No me daba tiempo a desayunar así que me puse los cascos y de nuevo la música inundó el lugar. Cogí mi _skate_ y salí de casa. Al poner los pies encima de la tabla me trajo recuerdos. …_Cuando mis amigos decidieron enseñarme hacer skateboarding…, las caídas y los disgustos de Renné cuando me veía con una nueva herida…_

Dejé los recuerdos y me concentré en ir más rápido. Incluso podría decir que se iba más rápido en _skate_ que en bicicleta. Al menos me lo parecía a mí.

Con cuidado saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y miré el reloj. Las 7:53…

Tenía tiempo. Aceleré incluso un poco más. Mi pie daba fuertemente contra el suelo y lo subía una pulgada para deslizarme con más fluidez por el suelo.

A los pocos minutos ya me encontraba en el estacionamiento. Y ahí estaba Cullen. Fumando un cigarro apoyado en el coche. Me estaba mirando con cierta curiosidad montada en el _skate. Mira y aprende. _

Me encontraba a unos metros de él cuando realicé un _Kickflip, _que consistía en girar la tabla en 360º a lo largo del eje del _skate _en la dirección del talón de los pies. Me llevó un largo tiempo aprenderlo, y valieron la pena las ostias.

Justamente acabé de hacer el _truco_, me planté frente a él con el _skate _en mi mano apoyado en el suelo a la vez que me quitaba los cascos. Por lo cara de Edward podría deducir que estaba sorprendido.

-Hola Edward –dije con una sonrisa.

Se llevó los dedos a la boca para quitarse el cigarro y aproveché su movimiento para cogerle la mano y llevarme a mis labios el cigarro. Di una calada profunda, pasándome el humo a los pulmones. Me encantaba la sensación de mareo cuando aspiraba mucha nicotina.

-Hey, hola niña guapa _-¿what the fuck?_ Me sonrojé como un tomate. –Creía que ibas a llegar tarde de nuevo. –dijo riéndose de mí. Amaba su risa _¿para qué enfadarse?_

_-_Por eso vine con mi skate. –respondí.

-Será que mejor que vayamos a clases. –dijo tomándome del brazo y tirando el cigarro al suelo.

Decidí preguntarle una cosa que me traía vueltas desde el primer día que le vi.

-No pareces un chico de dieciséis años. Digo, no eres tan…no sé cómo decirlo. No eres como los de clase. Pareces más mayor. Sin ánimo de ofender.-Dije agachándo la cabeza. Entramos a clase, y nos sentamos esperando a que llegara el profesor.

-Eres lista, Bella. –dijo riéndose suavemente. –Tienes razón, no tengo dieciséis años. Repetí curso cuando tenía quince años, y cuando me cambiaron de colegio hace dos años a mitad de curso, tuve que repetir.

-Así que tienes dieciocho años ¿no?

-Diecinueve. –le miré sin comprender.- Los cumplo en enero. Y estamos a marzo, así que tengo diecinueve. –me explicó con una sonrisa torcida. - Te saco tres años.

-Wow…–susurré.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gustan los chicos más maduros? –preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

_Gustar no sería la palabra…_

_Me ponen los tíos más grandes que yo. _

Claramente no se lo iba a decir.

-No es eso, es solo que…bueno, tengo dieciséis años, y los cumplo en diciembre, así que se podría decir que me sacas cuatro años. –dije riéndome nerviosa, jugueteando con mis dedos.

-Todavía eres una niña inocente –dijo con un toque de burla a la vez que abría su libro. Al parecer ya había llegado el profesor.

_Una niña inocente…_

_Eso tenía doble significado. Y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados._

-Eso tú no lo sabes. –dije acomodándome en el asiento y prestando atención al profesor.

Pude ver cómo Cullen se me quedó mirando tras haberlo dicho eso. Desconcertado. Me reí internamente. Porque en el fondo sí, soy _una niña inocente…_

Estábamos a mitad de la clase cuando Edward me pasó un papelito. _Pensaba que eso ya no lo hacían…_

Abrí con cuidado el papel para que no me viera el profesor. Una caligrafía perfecta a lápiz.

_No dejo de pensar en lo que has dicho antes…_

Me reí por dentro. Iba a jugar un poco con él. Tomé un bolígrafo.

_**Mmm…no me acuerdo. ¿Qué te había dicho…?**_

Cuando le pasé el papel noté cómo se tensaba en su sitio, para después soltar una risa pequeña.

A los pocos segundos me lo volió a pasar.

…_¿alguna vez has estado con un chico?_

Ugh! ¡Qué cuidadoso en elegir sus palabras! En vez de preguntarme si era virgen, me pregunta "si alguna vez he estado con un chico" Esto lo ponía más emocionante. Iba a jugar bien mis cartas.

_**Claro, ahora mismo estoy con un chico al lado…**_

Le pasé la nota y no tardó en leerla porque noté que agarraba más fuerte el lápiz.

Volvió a pasarme la nota.

_¿me estás vacilando o te haces la tonta?_

Ahora sí que me tuve que reír en voz alta, pero la disimulé con un tos cuando me fijé que el profesor me miró de reojillo. Volví a escribir.

_**No lo sé, quizás eres tú, que te explicas muy mal…**_

Se la volví a pasar, y esta vez rompió el lápiz. Tuvo que escribir con el lápiz partido por la mitad. Me la volvió a pasar.

_¿eres virgen?_

No sé porqué razón pero las palabras que eligió, hicieron subirme de temperatura. Podía notar mis bragas húmedas. _¡Maldición!_

Volví a escribir.

_**¿No te parece un poco inadecuado que le preguntes eso a una niña de 16 años?**_

Se la pasé rozando sus dedos, mandándome una corriente eléctrica.

Volvió a escribir pero esta vez mucho más rápido y me la pasó.

_Eso quiere decir que ya te la han metido, es una pena…en este colegio ya todas están estrenadas. _

_¡Damn!___ ¿Al chico le gustaría montárselo con una virgen? La verdad es que tendría un morbo que no veas…

No le respondí, dándole a entender que su suposicion era cierta.

El día pasó tranquilamente y relamente aburrido. A la última clase tuvimos un examen y yo fui la única que me tuve que quedar un buen rato más. Las matemáticas no eran lo mío. Cuando acabé fui a los casilleros, _pero no sé por qué coño me sentía vigilada…_

Estaba guardando los libros cuando noté que me tapaban la boca y me estampaban contra la pared.

-No sé por qué cojones te haces la inocente cuando realmente eres toda una comepollas…-_¡j-o-d-e-r! Esa voz…Era Edward. Y me estaba poniendo con sus palabras…_

Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y pude notar su _gran _ereccion en mi trasero. Cuando se aseguró que no chillaría me quitó la mano de la boca y me dio la vuelta para estampar sus labios en los míos. _Mi primer beso…_ Dicen que el primero tiene que ser delicado, pero a la mierda. Con tal de que sea con Edward_…¡Espera! ¿Yo he dicho eso?_

Sentí su lengua en mis labios y rápidamente entreabrí mi boca para darle mayor acceso. Mi lengua se enredaba con la suya y podía saborear su dulce saliva. Llevé mi mano a su nuca, estirándole suavemente el pelo, sacándole algún que otro gemido. _Estábamos solos en todo el puto colegio…_

Tenía que admitir que no podía dejar que esto pasara a mayores. _¡Por el amor de diós, soy virgen! _El juego ya se terminó. Tenía que saberlo o sinó me follaba aquí mismo. Y dicen que la primera vez duele. No quería que mi primera vez fuera en el colegio.

Puse mi mano en su pecho, intentando empujarle. Pero como no funcionó tuve que hacer más fuerza, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi intención. Se fue direncto a mi oído.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca lo has hecho en un colegio? Te va a gustar… -susurró bajando sus manos hasta dirigirlas a mi trasero. -…a pesar de tu pantalón cagado puedo sentir lo bueno que tienes el culo. ¿Nunca te han dado por detrás? ¿o también te han estrenado ahí?

_Se acabó el juego. _

-Párate Edward… -dije con un puchero inconscientemente, al fin y al cabo, todavía era una niña. –Yo…te mentí, soy virgen…-susurré agachando la cabeza totalmente roja como un tomate.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo fui consciente que Edward me cogió de la mano y se la llevó directamente a su paquete. _¡¿What the fuck? _

-Mira cómo me pones Bella… -dijo ahogando un gemido cuando restregó mi mano en su prominante erección.

-¿No te molesta que sea virgen..? –dije haciendo un tierno puchero, mirándole a través de mis gruesas pestañas.

Se volvió a acercar para rozar tiernamente sus labios con los míos.

-Me la pones más dura sabiendo que todavía eres una niña inocente…-susurró para después lamer mis labios suavemente.

Moví tímidamente mi mano de encima de su gruesa erección, cosa que hizo que gimiera sonoramente.

-Será…mejor… que te lleve a casa. –dijo con dificultad separándose de mí.

Y otra vez como ayer me llevó a casa en su Volvo. Tuve que poner el _skate_ en la parte trasera. Cuando llegamos se bajó del coche, se fue al maletero y me abrió la puerta. Una vez que me entregó el _skate _se puso como nervioso.

-Bella, verás, perdóname por lo de antes. Si no me llegases a decir nada estoy seguro que te hubiese follado ahí mismo. De verdad, lo siento –dijo con un deje de culpabilidad.

-No te preocupes, la mala fui yo por haberte mentido, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos –dije soltando una risa nerviosa. –Bueno, será mejor que entre, Charlie estará por llegar y tengo que preparar la cena.

Me acerqué rápidamente a él para depositar un beso en su mejilla, pero el giró un poco más su cabeza, haciendo que besara sus labios. _¡Damn! _Me separé lentamente y sin mirarle a los ojos me fui hacia la casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta pude escuchar su voz.

-¡Que pases buen fin de semana, mi niña!

_Mi niña…_

_Su niña inocente…_

**Hola! Espero que os guste el cap.! Porfa dejeeen comentariooos! Sé que hay mucha gente que pone mi historia en sus favoritos pero luego no comenta! ¿Y cómo sé yo si les parece bien la historia? No se pregunten luego qué ha pasado si no ven que actualizo….u.u**

**Hasta la próximaa! ;$**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Entre micrófonos y rimas**

Estaba terminando de hacer la cena, cuando Charlie llegó a casa y entró a la cocina.

-Hace buen olor –dijo olisqueando como si fuera un perro.

-Gracias, dentro de unos minutos estará lista la cena. –dije sonriente.

Siempre he tenido que cocinar cuando estaba en Phoenix, ya que mi madre siempre terminaba rompiendo cualquier electrodoméstico.

Estábamos terminando de cenar cuando Charlie decidió hablar después de engullir su último trozo de carne.

-Verás Bella –se quedó pensando-, me temo que vas a tener que quedarte todo este fin de semana sola en casa, tenemos unos cuantos problemas en la comisaría.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunté preocupada.

-Sí, todo bien, solamente hay unos cuantos problemas en Port Angeles, nada de qué preocuparte hija- dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuándo te irás?

-Ahora en un rato, lo siento por no avisarte antes, pero recién me lo acaban de decir en la comisaría.

-No te preocupes papá, vete tranquilo. El domingo nos vemos. –dije levantándome de la silla para recoger los platos.

-Bella, como padre tengo que decirte algunas cosas. Ya sé que eres muy madura, pero no por eso no te tengo que decir que no abras la puerta a ningún extraño.

-Sí, papá. Sabré cuidarme yo sola. –dije con la sonrisa más inocente que podía.

-Gracias hija. –me dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de casa.

Suspiré apoyada en el mueble de la cocina. _¿Qué coño podría hacer en un fin de semana sola en casa?_

Subí las escaleras una vez que acabé de limpiar la cocina y me metí en mi habitación. Me dirigí a la computadora y una vez que estuvo encendida puse música a todo volumen. No hace falta detallar qué tipo de música.

Saqué un camisón fino casi transparente que me llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo junto con la ropa interior de abajo y me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba relajarme.

Una vez que salí de la ducha, cepillé mi cabello dejándolo húmedo y suelto. Como sabía que estaría sola en todo el fin de semana opté por ponerme ese camisón, no me parecía adecuado que Charlie me viera cómo se me transparentaban los pezones.

Mientras iba recogiendo la ropa del baño, iba cantando la canción que estaba sonando en el ordenador; _deja que me exprese_, de _El Chojin_. Una vez que acabé, me fui a mi habitación, con la intención de echarme en la cama y pensar en nada_. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo coño actuarías si tienes al mismísimo jodido rapero adonis tendido en tu cama a las once de la noche?_

Gritando.

-¡Por el amor de dios! –creo que se asustó del grito que pegué, porque se sentó rápidamente en la cama con la cara llena de angustia.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó confundido.

-¿Tú sabes el puñetero susto que me acabas de pegar, Cullen? –le dije histérica con una mano en el corazón.

-Lo siento…no era mi intención –dijo un poco, solo un poco, avergonzado_. No, ni eso_.

-¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? –le pregunté dirigiéndome al ordenador, para apagar la música.

-Quería verte, pero como sabía que Charlie no permitiría que ningún chico se acercase a ti a estas horas de la noche, pues vine con la excusa de que se me olvidó darte tu _skate_. –siguió hablando calculadoramente.-Pero cuál fue la sorpresa, que cuando estaba viniendo en coche hacia aquí, me acordé de que, ¿cómo coño iba a presentarme delante de tu padre para decirle que te voy a dar el skate, cuando realmente no lo tengo porque ya te lo había dado?

Mientras estaba contando todo esto, se me estaba escapando la risa.

Siguió hablando.

-Así que en vez de dar media vuelta con la idea de no poder verte hasta el lunes, seguí conduciendo cuando me encontré con la patrulla de tu padre y éste me reconoció. Obviamente como no me vio que me dirigía hacia tu casa, no sospechó y me comentó de pasada de que estarías todo el fin de semana sola porque él tenía unos pequeños problemas en la comisaría. Así que al fin y al cabo, he podido verte –finalizó con una sonrisa torcida. Mi favorita. _¡Damn!_

-Whow… ¿quieres un vaso de agua? –le pregunté de broma.

-Sí por favor –dijo rápidamente suplicante.

Ahora sí que me tuve que reír.

Me dirigí abajo para llenar un vaso de agua, y subí las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme. Conociéndome, tenía un 95% de probabilidades de caerme y romperme un hueso.

Cuando llegué me fijé que Edward estaba mirando todos mis pósters. Igual que hice yo en su habitación.

-¿Escuchas bone thugs-n-harmony? –preguntó sorprendido, bebiendo del vaso de agua.

-Claro, es uno de los grupos que más ventas ha tenido en toda la historia.

Dejó el vaso en mi mesita de noche. Siguió admirando los pósters cuando se topó con mi mirada. Siguió bajando la vista y se paró con los ojos desorbitados en mis pechos. Eran pechos_...¿qué coño tenían de…?_

Bajé lentamente la cabeza y me di cuenta de que…tenía los pezones erectos. _¡Mierda! ¡Qué puta vergüenza!_

Me giré rápidamente cruzándome de brazos, completamente roja como un tomate.

Pero cuál fue la sorpresa que cuando giré la cabeza tímidamente hacia Edward, estaba mirando mi culo. _¡Dios! _A mí solo se me ocurre ponerme un camisón que me llega por la cintura y dos centímetros más abajo. Claramente se me veían los cachetes del culo. _¡Y Edward estaba mirando mis cachetes! ¡Por favor, tierra trágame…!_

Tranquila Bella, almenos tus bragas son bonitas. Algo infantiles porque son blancas con la gatita Hello kitty en la parte trasera, pero eran bonitas al fin y al cabo.

Me di la vuelta intentando bajarme un poco más el camisón, pero era imposible. Edward rápidamente se fijó de nuevo en mis pechos, aún con los ojos desorbitados y la boca semi-abierta. Me acerqué a él y le tapé lo ojos con mis manos.

-¡¿Podrías hacer el favor de dejar de mirarme, pervertido de mierda? –luchó de quitarse las manos de sus ojos, cosa que hizo que cayera en la cama y yo con él. Se me escapó el aire de la boca. Edward estaba…la tenía…_ ¡dios, fuck!_ La sentía presionada en mi bajo vientre. Nos quedamos mirándonos. Él con una sonrisa en la cara. Y yo realmente roja.

-Ughm…-ronroneó- no me gustan los gatos, pero la gatita que tengo encima de mí me la está poniendo realmente dura.

-Ya…ya la noto –tartamudeé.

Nos giró quedándose él encima de mí y me agarró de las muñecas con una sola mano poniéndomelas encima de mi cabeza y la otra la puso en mi cintura. _¡Joder…! Que soy virgen, pero no santa…_

Una vez posó sus labios sobre los míos, empezamos a devorarnos, como si no hubiera un mañana. Podía sentir su lengua introducirse en mi boca. Cuando se nos estaba acabando el aire, se fue separando, para dirigirse a mi oído.

-¿Y si aprovechamos que este fin de semana estas solita…mi niña? –dijo con una voz realmente ronca.

-¿…me vas a violar? –dije con un toque de miedo.

Hizo una mueca y se puso serio.

-No, claro que no. Sería incapaz. Tu eres tan…inocente, que me la pones bien dura, pero sería incapaz de violarte, Bella. Confía en mí. –dijo dándome cortos besos por toda la cara.

-Edward, tócame por favor…-dije con un puchero y con voz de niña inocente.

-Joder…si me lo dices así, haré todo lo que me digas…-dijo lamiendo mi cuello.

Poco a poco fue subiendo mi camisón, dejándome tan solo en mis bragas. Dejó mis muñecas para dirigir su mano a mi pecho. Hizo un poco de presión, haciendo que se me escapara un tímido gemido.

-Las tienes recién salidas…-susurró acercando su boca a mi pezón. _¡Joder! _Sacó su lengua para lamérmelo en círculos, mientras que con su otra mano estrujaba mi otro pecho.

Una vez se sació de lamer mis pezones, fue bajando por mi vientre, dando pequeños chupetones. Notaba cada vez mis bragas más mojadas. _¡Dios, qué vergüenza…! _Y lo peor es que se podía oler en el ambiente. No era un olor desagradable, según tengo entendido a los chicos les pone cachondos oler la excitación de las chicas.

Escuché como inhaló profundamente una vez que llegó a mis bragas.

-Joder…mi niña, te puedo oler. –dijo cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en mi olor.

Cuando los volvió a abrir me encontré con sus ojos negros, llenos de lujuria y de deseo. Y yo ya me veía totalmente sonrojada, con los ojos medio cerrados y los labios entre abiertos.

-¿Quieres que siga? –dijo con la voz ronca.

Asentí con un gemido.

Dirigió sus dedos a los bordes de mis bragas, para agarrarlas fuertemente y tirar de ellas, rompiéndolas. _¡Fuck, necesitaba su lengua ya!_

Cogió con cuidado mis rodillas, doblándolas y separándolas para darle mayor acceso.

-Mmmm estás bien mojada… -gimió medio gruñó, dirigiendo su dedo índice en mi parte más íntima, recorriendo mis labios, mojándoselo de mis jugos.

Separó mis labios con sus dedos pulgares, dejándome totalmente expuesta, y se fue acercando, hasta que…

-¡Joder! –gemí de placer.

Estaba recorriendo con maestría su lengua alrededor de mi intimidad.

-¡Oh…joder! ¡No pares Edward! –gemía sin parar. Edward me tenía bien agarrada de los muslos, porque no paraba de retorcerme.

-¿Alguna vez te has metido un dedito masturbándote? ¿O nunca te has tocado? –preguntó con la voz aún roca.

**-**N-no, nunca me he tocado, _¡joder! _–no podía parar de gemir por las caricias que me estaba dando Edward en mi parte íntima.

-Eres una perra muy inocente. –Dijo con burla poniendo su sonrisa torcida.-Te voy a enseñar lo que es tener un orgasmo

Y dicho esto dirigió su dedo de nuevo por mi intimidad, pero esta vez para dirigirla hacia mi entrada. _¡…Dios! _

-Tranquila, iré con cuidado, no me gustaría desvirgarte con mi dedo…

_¡Damn!_

Fue introduciéndolo poco a poco, a la vez que lamía mi clítoris. _¡Joder, qué puta sensación! _Sentía un nudo en el vientre, era como una explosión, y yo solo quería dejarlo ir. _¡Quería correrme de una puta vez!_

Edward adivinó mis pensamientos.

-Córrete mi niña…córrete en mi mano, quiero probar tu corrida. –dijo con la voz extasiada por el placer.

-Mmmm-no podía dejar de gemir y de retorcerme encima de la cama. Sus palabras fueron suficientes para hacerme venir fuertemente.

-… ¡Joder Edward! ¡Me corro! –grité para después venirme en su boca.

Podía ver estrellas. Pero fueron desapareciendo según pasaban los segundos, y fue cuando vi que Edward se incorporaba, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

Me incorporé como puede y me acerqué a él para devorar sus labios, saboreándome.

-…Gracias Edward… -murmuré tímida escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, inhalando su esencia.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que Edward la tenía realmente empalmada. _¡Dios, su tamaño!_

No era normal, se veía…bien gruesa y larga. _¿Cabría en mí?_

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Asentí- Si quieres…puedes tocarla, no muerde…-dijo cogiéndome de la mano, dirigiéndola a su paquete.

Este fin de semana iba a ser interesante.

**Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capi =)**

**Como siempre digo: bla bla bla bla,, dejen comentarios!**

**Y pasaros por mi perfil, donde encontraréis la ropa que se pone Bella, para que os hagáis una idea…**

**Hasta la próxima! ;$**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Entre micrófonos y rimas**

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Asentí- Si quieres…puedes tocarla, no muerde…-dijo cogiéndome de la mano, dirigiéndola a su paquete.

Este fin de semana iba a ser interesante.

Me puse de rodillas en la cama, aún con mi mano encima de su notable erección, quedando a pocos centímetros de él. Posé mis labios en su oído.

-Es la primera vez que toco…una. –murmuré inocentemente.

Pude escuchar cómo gruñía sonoramente.

-…Joder…Bella…me la pones durísima siendo así tan…inocente…Mmmm –ronroneó.

Lamí su oreja para después suspirar en ella, haciéndole estremecer. Le fui empujando suavemente hacia atrás hasta que quedó completamente tumbado en mi cama.

-…Bella, no tienes que…

Le interrumpí con un beso corto en los labios.

-…Quiero hacerlo, Edward –sonreí pícaramente.

Una vez le desnudé la parte de arriba, me deslicé hacia abajo, quedando entre sus rodillas. Entonces me incliné hasta quedar a la altura de sus pantalones. Con cuidado, cogí la cremallera entre mis dientes y la deslicé despacio hacia abajo, haciendo un ruido raro. Cuando terminé de quitarle los pantalones, me quedé embobada mirando su puta erección. _¡Joder! _

-¿Cuánto..? –no pude resistirme a vocalizar esa palabra, y Edward se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir. _¡Tierra trágame!_

-Veintitrés centímetros.

_¿¡Qué! ¡¿Había escuchado bien? ¡¿Veintitrés putos centímetros? ¡¿What the fuck?_

Tuve que cerrar mi boca porque sino pronto tendrían que recoger mi baba con una fregona. Dirigí mi mano al borde de sus bóxers y tiré de ellos, dejando ver su bien dotada _polla._

Admiré su vena que pasaba por toda su longitud y fui acercando mi mano, cogiendo su polla entre mis dedos. Me agaché hasta estar a la altura de su punta y saqué tímidamente mi lengua, lamiendo su pre-semen. No era desagradable. Dirigí mi vista a Edward, y vi que me estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca semi-abierta por el placer.

-Bella…por favor…necesito… -jadeó con dificultad.

-¿Dime, qué quieres, Edward? –pregunté inocentemente.

-Quiero…mi polla en tu…boca caliente…joder….-terminó por cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

Pasé mi lengua por toda su longitud, sintiendo su vena. Lo escuché sisear.

-Espera, espera… -dijo apartándome de él.

_¿Qué…?_

Se acomodó en la cama, quedando su espalda apoyada en la pared.

-Ahora. Quiero ver cómo me la chupas pequeña…-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Me sonrojé. Volví a tomar su erección y sin más me la metí a la boca, envolviendo mis labios alrededor de su polla, tomándolo lo más que podía hasta sentirlo tocar mi garganta. _¡Y aún así me quedaba bastante por tomar en mi boca!_

-oh… ¡Joder Bella! Pequeña…tu boca…Mmmm…chúpamela fuerte…

Estaba desesperado. Me agarró de mis cabellos entre sus dedos, marcando él el ritmo a la vez que movía sus caderas frenéticamente. _¡Y casi me ahoga! _Me estaban dando arcadas pero aún así seguí obedeciéndole.

-Mmmm ¡joder, me voy a correr! –gritó apoyando su cabeza en la pared, pero sin dejar de mirarme, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Supongo que me soltó porque se creía que yo no quería que se corriera en mi boca. Pero quería probarle.

Me separé de su polla, quedando mi boca en su punta.

-Córrete en mi boca… -susurré sonrojada a la vez que llevaba mi mano a sus huevos, para agarrárselos y apretarlos suavemente.

-Abre la boquita entonces…-me ordenó.

Metí su punta en mi boca, ya que no quería mancharme toda la cara. Y lo sentí.

Sentí su corrida en mi boca. Pero aún no me la tragué. Me dirigí a su oreja, pasando sensualmente por su pecho, para que notase mis pezones erectos.

Escondí mi cabeza entre su cuello, quedando mis labios en su oído. Y entonces me lo tragué ruidosamente para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Joder, ¿seguro que eres virgen? –dijo enarcando una ceja.

Me reí a medias.

-Claro, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo sea? –pregunté sentándome en él, un poco más arriba de sus partes, apoyando mis manos en su pecho.

-No lo sé, la forma en que me la chupas, parece que tienes experiencia…-dijo confundido.

-Soy virgen… -susurré dando unos saltitos encima suyo, haciendo un puchero.

Se acercó rápidamente a mí y cogió entre sus dientes mi labio inferior, succionándolo.

-Me encanta cuando te comportas como una niña. –dijo a centímetros de mi boca.

-Es que aún soy una niña… -dije sonrojándome.

Y fui cuando me di cuenta de la situación. Estábamos los dos desnudos en mi cama. La ropa estaba esparcida por toda mi habitación.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer? –pregunté.

-¿Te arrepientes? –dijo con un deje de dolor.

-No, no me refiero a eso, Edward –dije mirándolo a los ojos, intentando tranquilizarle- es solo que…no llevo ni una semana aquí en Forks y todo esto ha ocurrido tan…rápido…-fui bajando el volumen de mi voz.

Sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla, haciendo que levantase la cabeza y clavara mis ojos en los suyos.

-No me arrepiento de nada Bella. Quizás sí ha sido algo precipitado, pero nos atraemos y ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

-Tienes razón…-y fue cuando me di cuenta que en estas circunstancias el maduro era Edward, yo solo era una cría de apenas dieciséis años.

-¿Por qué yo Edward? ¿Por qué entre todas las zorras de la escuela, me has elegido?

Su rostro se endureció. Y me dio miedo.

-Bella, tú no eres una zorra. Quiero que te quede claro.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-¡Por esa razón! Porque tú no eres una zorra. Me interesaste desde el primer día que te vi. Cualquiera de la escuela que se hubiera sentado conmigo hubiera estado coqueteándome hasta conseguir mi número de teléfono. Pero tú pasaste de mí.

Me sonrojé. Intenté explicarme.

-Pasé de ti porque…

-Porque tú no eres como las otras Bella. Tú eres diferente.

-Whow…-suspiré- gracias por tus palabras Edward… -me acerqué a él y deposité un beso corto en la comisura de sus labios.

-Es la verdad, pequeña…-acercó su mano a un mechón mío y se entretuvo jugando con él, enrollándolo entre sus dedos.

-¿No se les hace raro a todos los de clase estar con un chico de diecinueve años? –pregunté de golpe curiosa.

El silencio de la habitación se vio envuelta de su risa melodiosa.

-¿De qué te ríes? –dije haciendo un puchero.

-Prácticamente todos los de clase tienen diecisiete años y algunos ya tienen dieciocho, Bella.

Entrecerré los ojos y ladeé mi cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy la única de este instituto que tiene dieciséis años? –pregunté con la boca abierta.

-Me temó que sí, pequeña…-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Pasado unos minutos estaba empezando a tener algo de frío, así que me levanté para dirigirme a mi armario. Escogí un pantalón largo con una camisa de tirantes, junto con la ropa interior.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño… -dije sin mirarle a la cara.

Volví a darme una ducha para relajarme. ¿Cómo iba a actuar de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué era Edward para mí? ¿Mi amigo?

Al pensar en esa apalabra sentir un dolor en el pecho. ¿Acaso me gustaba…Edward Cullen? ¿Él sentiría lo mismo? La forma en que me dijo que yo era diferente me dejó en blanco. ¿Sería posible que le gustase una cría inmadura de apenas dieciséis años?

Me sequé nerviosamente, pensando que tenía a mi adonis esperándome en mi cama. Definitivamente, me gustaba Edward Cullen.

**Hola! Siento la tardanza u_u los profesores empiezan a mandarnos muchos deberes y exámenes y apenas tuve tiempo, y cuando lo tenía, no tenía inspiración para escribir. Puede que… me hubiera servido de más ayuda si hubiera más comments pero… si la historia es mala…es mala. No puedo cambiar eso T_T**

**Intentaré actualizar más seguido. Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Entre micrófonos y rimas**

¿Acaso me gustaba…Edward Cullen? ¿Él sentiría lo mismo? La forma en que me dijo que yo era diferente me dejó en blanco. ¿Sería posible que le gustase una cría inmadura de apenas dieciséis años?

Me sequé nerviosamente, pensando que tenía a mi adonis esperándome en mi cama. Definitivamente, me gustaba Edward Cullen.

Entré a mi habitación y encontré a mi adonis tendido en la cama. Vestido.

-Me gusta tu pijama –dijo ocultando una risa.

Me miré confundida. Me sonrojé inmediatamente. Mi pantalón tenía dibujos de ositos.

-No te rías… –me quejé haciendo un puchero, acercándome a la cama- ¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta. –aseguró atrayéndome hacia él, quedando encima suyo.

Pero no hicimos nada. Simplemente nos limitamos a mirarnos el uno al otro. Me fijé en sus ojos esmeraldas. No pude apartar mi vista de él. Si tan solo supiera que él también me quería…sería capaz de confesárselo. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a ser rechazada.

-¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos un poco más? –fue el primero en hablar.

-Mmmm-medité- Está bien.

Me acomodé encima de él, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y suspirase.

-Por favor, no hagas esos movimientos, te lo suplico… -susurró.

-Perdón, no era mi intención…-dije avergonzada.

-No te preocupes…-volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Naciste aquí en Forks? –pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-No, nací en Chicago, pero nos mudamos cuando tenía apenas trece años. Ya sabes, comencé con mi adolescencia y mis padres ya estaban hartos de mis berrinches, así que decidieron separarme de mis influenciables amigos y nos vinimos aquí.

-¿Hechas de menos la ciudad? –dije apenada.

-No –dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Es decir, sí, lo echo de menos. Pero tampoco me quejo de este pueblo de mierda.

Me reí por su vocabulario.

-Eres un mal educado Cullen –dije reprochándolo.

-Tú eres igual, dime ¿de dónde sacas esas palabrotas? Te tendré que lavar la boca con jabón –dijo haciéndome cosquillas en los costados.

Una vez que paré de reírme me sequé las lágrimas.

-Mi turno –dijo haciendo una tierna sonrisa.- ¿Dónde naciste?

-En Phoenix. –dije apoyando mis manos en su pecho.- Cuando mis padres se separaron Charlie me quería llevar con él, pero decidí quedarme con mi madre.

-¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana?

-No –dije moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro-, soy hija única.

-¿Y por qué te mudaste aquí a Forks?

Me quedé paralizada. ¿Qué le iba a responder? No podía soltarle la verdad cuando apenas tengo su confianza. Pensaría que soy como las demás…

Mi cuerpo estaba rígido y mis ojos desorbitados.

Yo fui la que decidí venirme aquí, ya que no soportaba a mi madre y a las diferentes parejas que traía cada dos por tres. Yo nunca fui atendida por Renné cuando necesitaba ayuda. Pero no me refiero a la ayuda sanitaria, que cuando te duele una pierna vas al médico y te la curan. No. Me refiero a la ayuda emocional. Cuando venía del colegio y quería contarle mis problemas simplemente me giraba la cara y pasaba de mí.

¿Cómo me tenía que sentir eso cuando apenas estaba en la adolescencia?

Mi madre era muy despistada y no se daba cuenta de que mis notas iban cada vez bajando y tenía problemas conflictivos. Cualquier cosa que me dijeran en el colegio que me tomara mal, lo solucionaba a golpes. Y no es que en casa hubiera un ambiente en el que mi madre estuviera en casa todo el día bebiendo y pegando gritos. Todo lo contrario, era muy trabajadora. Pero yo solo necesitaba atención.

Fue a partir de ahí cuando comencé a juntarme con malas amistades hasta que una vez me ofrecieron droga. ¿Y para qué negarme? La acepté. Cada fin de semana, porque eran los únicos días que me dejaba Renné salir, salía con mis amigos y nos fumábamos nuestros porros. Había unos cuantos que esnifaban cocaína, pero yo no llegué a tanto. Simplemente fumaba para olvidarme de todo durante unos momentos, que Renné no era mi madre, que yo no era quien era, solo me dejaba llevar por la droga.

Y claro que me enganché. Estuve por un mes entero sin poder quedar con mis amigos y solamente porque a mi madre le dio la puñetera gana de dejarme sin salir. Y digamos que mi humor no fue positivo. Cualquier cosa que dijese mi madre me la callaba para después chillar contra la almohada y pegar golpes contra la pared cuando ella salía a trabajar.

Justamente cuando me dejó libertad, lo primero que hice fue fumarme unos cuantos porros junto a mis amigos. Era tanta la adrenalina que tenía en las venas aquel día, que me dio por probar la cocaína. No me malinterpreten, solo quería probarla. Pero no pensé que llegaría a tanto. Los problemas en mi casa fueron empeorando y la mayoría de veces contestaba de malas maneras a mi madre y soltaba puñetazos a las paredes con tal de no pegar a quien bien sabemos.

Fue cuando comenzó a pasar más de mí y decidió meter a los tíos a casa, y yo decidí también pasar del tema. La mayoría de veces me quedaba a dormir a casa de alguna amiga o amigo y ellos me ofrecían su ayuda. Ellos fueron mi familia de verdad. Y todo esto pasó cuando yo apenas tenía entre catorce y quince años. Me prometí no volver a recordar esto, porque me hacía mucho daño.

Mi pasión por el rap fue por otro motivo. Cuando mis padres se separaron me sentía muy triste y la música era lo único que me ayudaba a no llorar. Y quizá fue eso. Me fui estancando tanto en el dolor que acabé así. Porque simplemente no quería mostrar mis sentimientos. Y quizá lo sigo haciendo. Pero no me importa. Es más fácil sonreír que explicar porqué estás triste.

Fue hace poco menos de un año cuando me enteré que mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, murió por un paro cardíaco. Según dijeron los médicos por las grandes cantidades de heroína que se me metía en las venas. Fue cuando decidí hacerme fuerte y dejar las drogas. Nunca me olvidaré de aquella noche, la última vez en que vi a mi novio, James.

_Flash Back _

_Estábamos sentados en nuestro parque, en unas bancas. Me gustaba sentir sus labios en los míos y su lengua en mi boca. A pesar de que James casi tenía dieciocho años, nunca había intentado ir más allá conmigo. Y me alegraba, porque aún no estaba preparada._

_Estaba besando mi cuello cuando sentí que me cogió fuertemente del brazo. Confundida me separé de él y vi que tenía una jeringuilla en la otra mano. _

_-¿Qué haces, James? –dije asustada, forcejeando, intentando separarme de él._

_-__Te va a gustar la sensación cuando te inyecte la droga, Bells…-dijo arrastrando las palabras._

_-No…quiero dejarlo, por favor, déjame… -dije empezando a llorar. _

_Pero no me hizo caso. Atravesó la aguja en mi piel, inyectándome la dosis. Y fue a los pocos segundos que me sentí terriblemente mal. Solo recuerdo despertarme en el mismo lugar donde debí dormirme. Pero James no estaba. _

_Cuando llegué a casa intenté comunicarme con él, le dije que lo nuestro no llegaba a ninguna parte y si tenía que dejar las drogas y alejarme de él, lo haría. _

Fin flashback

Y fue así cómo pasó el tiempo. Durante todo este tiempo no he vuelto a drogarme. Pero claro que me daban mis arranques y quería fumarme una planta entera, pero rápidamente pensaba en Jake.

Fue a los pocos meses cuando Renné decidió casarse y yo quise cambiar de aires y me mudé a Forks.

Y bien. ¿Cómo se le cuenta esto al chico que te gusta?

No quiero cagarla. No quiero que piense mal de mí.

Noté una mano pasar repetitivamente delante de mi ojos. Enfoqué mis ojos y vi a Edward mirándome confundido.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? Llevo más de cinco minutos intentando haciéndote reaccionar. ¿Estás bien? –dijo con un deje de preocupación.

-Sí...Lo siento, es que me acordé de algo y...me dejé llevar...-dije con una risa nerviosa.

-Estás muy rara…-dijo con el ceño fruncido-, mira, descansa, mañana si quieres puedo pasar por ti y hacemos algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué se puede hacer en Forks? –dije intentando animar el ambiente.

-Mmmm-pensó-¿te apetece ver una película en el cine en Port Angeles?

-¡Oh! Claro, pero, ¿puede ser de terror?, me encantan las películas de miedo…-dije sonrojándome.

-De terror será. –dijo a la vez que se levantaba y se ponía su chaqueta.-¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?

-¿A las siete te viene bien? –le pregunté poniendo de pie, quedando a centímetros de él.

-Perfecto, aquí estaré.

-Se fue acercando hasta posar sus labios sobre los míos. Pero no duró mucho. Y fue tierno, muy tierno.

Cuando se separó, desapareció de mi habitación y pronto escuché el portazo que dio al cerrar por la puerta de casa.

Suspiré y me dejé caer encima de la cama. No quería pensar. Solamente me quería dejar ir, como en aquellos tiempos. Recordar me hizo mal…

Me levanté sin pensar y me dirigí a mi armario, donde guardaba marihuana y papel. A los pocos minutos de haberme hecho uno lo encendí y lo llevé a mi boca, inspirando suficiente humo para dirigirlo a mis pulmones, intentando que me hiciese efecto rápidamente.

Y funcionó. A la mierda los meses que llevaba sin probar la droga. A la mierda todo.

**Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capiii*.***

**Si os soy sincera, el motivo por el cual me retraso en escribir es porque recibo pocos reviews y me desanimo y pues no me entra la inspiración. **

**Como veréis, Bella guardaba sus secretos y poco a poco entrará la trama :O**

**Por cierto, a las que sois team Jacob, perdón perdón y mil veces perdón, no tengo nada en contra de él jejeje pero no pretendo que forme nada en la historia, y solamente lo comenté en ese trozo, bien podría haber puesto a Mike Newton jajaxD**

**Hasta la próxima:P Y comentarioooos porfiiiiiiiiiiis*.***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Entre micrófonos y rimas**

Suspiré y me dejé caer encima de la cama. No quería pensar. Solamente me quería dejar ir, como en aquellos tiempos. A la mierda los meses que llevaba sin probar la droga. A la mierda todo.

El sonido de mi móvil fue el motivo por el cual tuve que abrir los ojos. _¿Quién coño se atrevía a levantarme a las…_-miré el despertador- _doce de la mañana?_

Antes de que cortaran la llamada lo cogí.

-¿Quién? –grité con voz ronca.

-Oh..eh…¿Bella? _-¿era Edward? ¿Por qué me llamaba a estas horas?_

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para despertarme a las doce de la mañana?

-¿Estamos bordes recién levantados, por lo que oigo no? –dijo burlonamente. Y encima con bromitas…

-Vete a la mierda Cullen… -iba a colgar cuando…

-¡Espera! Te he llamado porque te quería confirmar la hora a la que pasaré a buscarte. No es mi culpa que no supiera que sueles levantarte a estas horas… -dijo confundido.

-Bueno, pues ya lo sabes –dije desperezándome. -¿A qué hora pasarás a buscarme?

-¿A las siete te viene bien?

-Perfecto –dije refregándome los ojos.

-Pues te dejo que sigas durmiendo, dormilona. –dijo soltando unas risas.

-Te tendré que dar las gracias y todo –dije sarcástica.

-Que descanses, cuídate, Bella…-acarició mi nombre. Sonaba tan…diferente mi nombre en sus labios…

-Hasta luego, Edward…

Cuando colgué me fijé a mi alrededor. Por el suelo había esparcida marihuana junto con papeles. Debí de haberme fumado un árbol entero. Dejé a un lado el remordimiento y me puse a recogerlo todo.

Las horas se me pasaron volando y justamente me quedaba una hora para que viniera Edward. Acabé de ducharme y secarme el pelo, dejándolo con ondas naturales suaves esparcidas hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

La decisión final. La ropa. Todos sabemos que no era plan de ir con ropa ancha para una cita. Yo almenos lo veía como una cita. Informal, pero al fin y al cabo una cita. Así que me decidí por una falda negra tipo campana que me llegaba un poco por encima de medio muslo. Algo atrevido pero quería jugar con Edward.

Escogí una camisa blanca de tirantes sencilla pero bien fina, para que pudiese notar mis pezones duros. Y por último unos zapatos negros monísimos pero sobretodo muy cómodos, junto con unos lazos que se ataban alrededor de la pantorrilla. El tacón no era muy alto, tan solo entre unos tres y cinco centímetros. Coqueta y elegante a la vez.

Mi maquillaje igual que siempre pero omití el echarme tanta mascarilla y opté por una línea fina por debajo del ojo. Me miré fijamente al espejo. Y me quedé con la boca abierta. Es decir, nunca antes me había maquillado así e incluso podría decir que me veía más… ¿joven? No sé cuál sería la palabra adecuada pero me veía con cara de más niña.

Escuché el claxon desde afuera y miré rápidamente el reloj. Las siete en punto. Cogí mi chaqueta Adidas de color rosa y negra y bajé con cuidado las escaleras. Metí en los bolsillos de la chaqueta mi móvil, el dinero y las llaves y salí de casa.

Simplemente no tenía palabras. Edward estaba…demasiado _hot..._ Llevaba unos pantalones negros rasgados y algo caídos, pero no tan exageradamente como los demás que tiene. Usaba una camisa negra y blanca con letras, que supuestamente formarían alguna frase pero no me quedé para averiguarlo. Seguí observándole y traía una cazadora de cuero. _¡Damn! El chico iba de duro…_

Y finalmente su pelo. Estaba más alborotado de lo normal y... _¡joder! _Se veía bien sexy.

Le miré a los ojos y vi que estaba observando mis piernas desnudas. Bajé la cabeza y me ruboricé. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a él.

-Hola…-dije aún ruborizada.

-Hola niña…te veo diferente…-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te refieres a que no llevo pantalones caídos hasta el suelo ni alguna de mis chaquetas que son tres tallas mayor que la mía?

Se rió.

-No, no me refiero a eso. –Suspiró y me miró fijamente- Te veo con cara de más niña.

Lo entendí.

-No me maquillé tanto esta vez –dije apuntándome con el dedo índice los ojos.

-Pues déjame decirte que te sienta de maravilla. Aunque…me siento como un completo pedófilo. –dijo algo avergonzado mientras se le escapaba una risa.

Me acerqué lentamente a él.

-¿Y…ahora te sientes como un pedófilo? –pregunté inocentemente a la vez que me acercaba hasta unir nuestros labios pero rápidamente me alejé de él.

-Eres mala… -dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo sé –dije con una sonrisa en la cara. Me separé de él y me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto.

El viaje fue corto. Puso la radio y cuando en alguna canción me sabía la letra aprovechaba para cantarla. Edward me llamaba infantil pero en el fondo sé que le gusta.

Una vez que llegamos al cine tuvimos algunos problemas para pagar. Mejor dicho, él tenía problemas. Yo le dejé claro que yo me quería pagar mi entrada, pero es muy cabezota y tuve que dejarme que me invitase. Pero con la condición de que me dejara pagarme mis palomitas y la coca-cola.

-¿Cómo se llama la película? –dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala.

-La morada del miedo. De terror, como tú me dijiste –dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que me cogía una palomita y se la lleva a la boca.

Hice un puchero.

-Edward, esa película está desde hace más de un mes, no habrá nadie en la sala.

Vi cómo observaba mi labio para después dirigir su vista de nuevo a mis ojos.

-Le he preguntado a la chica que vende las entradas y no estaremos solos. Hay dos parejas más que también entrarán a verla.

Nos acomodamos en los asientos de al final del todo y mientras mostraban los anuncios, me puse a comer mis palomitas. Era cierto, solamente había dos parejas, pero se encontraban por el medio tirando para principio.

Noté que Edward me estaba mirando divertido.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté acusatoriamente.

-Nada, nada…-soltó unas risas.- Lo siento si te ofende, pero te me recuerdas como a una niña pequeña.

Hice de nuevo un puchero.

-¿Quieres sentarte en mis piernas? Estarás más cómoda. –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Cogí con cuidado mis palomitas y me senté encima de Edward. Era mi turno para jugar. Para algo me puse la falda, ¿no?

Me acomodé encima de él, haciendo movimientos inocentes. Puso una mano a la mitad de mi muslo mientras que con la otra cogía palomitas. ¿Quería jugar? Perfecto. Yo jugaría el doble de bien.

Poco a poco noté que su polla se estaba poniendo dura. Gemí a posta para que me escuchara.

-¿Te gusta ponérmela dura, eh perra? –dijo entre dientes.

-Eres tú el que dijo que me pusiera encima de ti. –dije inocentemente.

-No voy a caer en tu juego, niña…-susurró cogiendo de mis palomitas.

¿Con que esas teníamos, no?

-Es una pena que no quieras jugar conmigo…-dije con un tierno puchero. Me apoyé en su pecho para que viera lo que venía a continuación.

Dirigí mi mano por mi vientre hasta posarla en el comenzamiento de mis bragas. Pude escucharle respirar más agitadamente a la vez que gruñía.

Finalmente metí mi mano y jugué con mis dos dedos y mi clítoris. Empecé a gemir inconscientemente y me dejé llevar, cerrando los ojos, imaginando que era Edward quien me daba placer.

-Edward…-gemí.

-Joder Bella…Mmmm…me la estás poniendo muy dura. –gimió en mi oído para después lamer mi oreja.

Comencé a moverme encima de él, restregando mi culo en su dura erección. Edward me subió la falda para que pudiera ver cómo me tocaba, aunque aún no podía ver nada porque estaban mis bragas. Pero no tardaron mucho en desaparecer. Me las quitó bruscamente y se las guardó en su bolsillo.

-Métete un dedo mi niña…-dijo con la voz realmente ronca.

E hice lo que me ordenó. La verdad me daba un poco de miedo por si se me rompía el himen y estaba un poco insegura cuando me lo introducía.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando volvió a preguntar.

-Métete otro dedo, mi niña…

-Me da miedo de quitarme la virginidad –susurré ruborizada.

-¿Y me dejarías a mí meterte dos dedos? Iré con mucho cuidado…-dijo respirando cada vez más rápido en mi oído.

Me saqué mi dedo índice del interior y posé mis manos en la nuca de Edward. Mientras este dirigía su mano por mi vientre hasta encontrarse con mi clítoris. Y grité más fuerte de lo normal. Pero nadie se dio cuenta. O almenos eso creo.

Empezó a frotar bien rápido sus dedos en mi clítoris y sentí que me iba a correr.

Notaba mis mejillas ardiendo y algunos mechones se me pegaban en el cuello.

Noté cómo separaba con sus dedos índice y corazón mis labios para introducirlos.

-Ves despacio…-le recordé.

-Shh, iré con cuidado mi niña… -dijo con la voz ronca.

Y los introdujo lentamente hasta los nudillos. La sensación fue increíble. No podía parar de gemir y apretar su pelo de entre mis dedos mientras me estaba bombeando.

-Estás muy apretada bebé…-gruñó.

Sentí que me iba a correr.

-Edward…ed…ward…-me costaba hablar-, me voy a….-comencé a gemir más alto, restregándome más sobre su erección.

-Córrete mi niña, quiero saborearte. Córrete en mi mano…-notaba que él también estaba jadeando.

Y me corrí fuertemente. Pude ver estrellas alrededor mío. Pero que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré a Edward lamiendo sus dedos y dando lametazos por la palma de su mano.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

Lo próximo que sentí fueron sus labios comiéndose a los míos y pude saborearme a mí misma. Tuve que separarme ya que necesitaba respirar.

-Dame mis bragas –dije con un puchero.

-Ten niña guapa –dijo con una sonrisa torcida a la vez que me daba mis bragas.

Miré su erección y me ruboricé.

-No te preocupes, veamos la película, que hace menos de cinco minutos que acaba de empezar.

Me levanté con la intención de ponerme en mi asiento pero Edward me atrajo con sus fuertes brazos y me apegó más a él.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí…-me ordenó.

Se me escapó el aire y pude escuchar su risa.

E intenté concentrarme en la película, pero ¿cómo coño podía cuando estaba sentada sobre su enorme erección?

**Hola!:D Esperoo que les haya gustadoo^.^**

**Pero me gustaría que me dejaran comentarios sobre qué les pareció el cap. **

**Solo les quitaría quince segundos de sus vidas u.u e incluso menos!**

**Bueno pues aparte para saber si les gusta o no, pues para saber qué cambiarían…qué les pareció que Bella es/era drogadicta…etc etc etc**

**Hasta la próxima, saludoos!:D**


	9. Chapter 9

Tres meses. Tres putos meses habían pasado desde aquella semana que me mudé a Forks. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando creí que yo, Isabella Marie Swan, podría cambiar? Siempre estaré enganchada a esta mierda, y nadie me podría ayudar. Nadie.

Aún recuerdo cuando le dije a Charlie que me mudaba de nuevo. Alquilé un apartamento en Port Ángeles con un compañero de piso, para hacérmelo más económico. Le hice prometer a Charlie que no se lo diría a nadie. No quería que supieran que he fracasado de nuevo, y que me he rendido.

No aguanto más. Siento que todo el esfuerzo que hice para dejar las drogas no sirvió para nada. Me siento como una mierda. Edward no me merece. Nadie me merece. Y no quiero que sientan pena por mí.

En estos meses he estado hundida en la mierda. Fumando maría cada día para olvidarme de lo desgraciada que soy. Pero pasado los efectos, me siento peor, y es cuando pienso si he hecho bien en aislarme de la gente que me quería. Mi padre, mi madre, Edward….no. Edward no llegó a quererme. Solo fui una aventura para él. Por eso un día me cansé de todo e hice las maletas y me fui.

Mi compañero de piso se llama Emmet. Más de una vez ha entrado a mi cuarto para saber cómo estaba, pero cuando me veía tirada en la cama sin la mínima intención de hablarle, cerraba la puerta y se iba. Solamente salía para comer alguna cosa, ir al baño y poco más. Mi cuarto estaba muy desordenado. Aparte de que olía a marihuana, había polvos de cocaína en la mesita de noche. Quizás alguna que otra pastilla por el suelo…

Mi vida ya estaba destruida. No iba a poder salir de este infierno. Y no quería arrastrar a nadie conmigo. Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar. Otro mensaje. Con pesadez, moví mi brazo y cogí el teléfono móvil.

_No tengo ni idea de donde puedes estar. Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo, y creo que estás empezando a jugar conmigo. Si lo que querías era hacerme sufrir no te preocupes, _ _no desperdiciaré mi tiempo en niñas inmaduras como tú. Edward._

La sensación que sentí al leer el mensaje me fue imposible de describir. Solo sé que fue como una cuchilla atravesar mi corazón. Pero no sentí dolor. Y no puedo tener ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, porque…yo ya morí en el momento que me enganché a las drogas. Tonta fui de mudarme a Forks, pensando que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Solo espero que venga alguien y me salve de este infierno, porque yo ya no puedo más…

**Hola! Vale… para empezar…LOSIENTO! He tenido algún que otro problema y dejé de escribir. Espero que me perdonen, aquellas que perdieron las ganas de seguir leyendo mi fic, no puedo hacer nada más, solo que tengan la capacidad suficiente de entenderme…**

**Bueno…pues eso. Quien quiera seguir leyendo, que lea. Y quien no, pues no les obligo. Espero que me sigan comentando. Gracias, saludos y hasta pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

La canción _Siempre _de _Rapsusklei _inundaba mi habitación con sus letras. Mis ojos rojos ya no aguantaban más el humo. Mi garganta ya no aguantaba el ardor de la maría cuando aspiraba. Yo no podía más. 

Salía de la ducha con la toalla puesta cuando escuché la voz. Su voz…No estaría delirando… ¿verdad?

Me dirigí al comedor, de dónde venían dos voces, Emmet y…

Edward…

Mi sol estaba bajo el mismo techo que yo. Imposible.

-¡Eh! –Exclamó Emmet-. Porfin te veo chica. Pensé que estabas invernando en tu cuarto. ¿Qué tal?

Pero no contesté. Me quedé atónita mirando a Edward. Por su mirada pude deducir que no estaba contento de volver a verme.

-¡Qué tonto que he sido! No os he presentado. Chica, este es Edward, Edward, ésta es chica. Sí bueno…ni siquiera sé su nombre-vaciló dirigiéndose a Edward.

-Bella. Me llamo Bella –dije con la garganta raspada. Me dolía al hablar.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Edward miraba más allá de mi mirada. Es como si estuviera intentando descifrar algo…

-¿La conoces Edward? –preguntó Emmet.

Mi corazón latió muy rápido. Al principio me asusté, la única razón por la que solía tener esta adrenalina en el cuerpo era por la sobredosis de cocaína que esnifaba.

-No.

Y simplemente morí por dentro. Yo fui la única culpable de todo lo que pasó. No debí dejar que Edward entrara en mi vida. Era peor que la droga.

Emmet rompió el silencio.

-¿Te pasa algo en los ojos? –Me llevé instintivamente mi mano temblorosa a los ojos-, los tienes muy rojos… -dijo confuso.

-Es…-carraspeé. Error, mi garganta ardió. Hice un gesto de dolor-, me ha entrado champú en los ojos. Será mejor que vuelva a mi cuarto, os dejaré tranquilos.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, desplomándome en el suelo. Lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y sentía como se hundía mi pecho para después soltar un sonoro gemido lastimero. Rápidamente llevé mi mano a la boca para acallar mis ruidos.

Me pensaba que este sentimiento estaba muerto para mí. Otra vez estaba equivocada.

Me puse la ropa interior y me dirigí a la mesita de noche, donde había una raya de coca. La esnifé.

Mareada, me encerré en el baño echando el pestillo y me miré en el espejo.

Estaba rota.

Nadie me podía ayudar.

Una chica, con el cabello ondulado y húmedo que reposaba en sus hombros y tapaba sus pechos, con el estómago hundido donde sobresalía el hueso de la cadera, se encontraba enfrente de mí. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los pómulos pronunciados. Hacía los mismos gestos que yo.

Me llevé una mano a mi mejilla. Ella también lo hizo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo yo de especial?

Sus labios se movieron.

-_No eres nadie…_

Su sonrisa era maquiavélica.

Si no fuera porque sus dientes estaban perfectos, su sonrisa me daría mucho miedo.

-_Tus padres no te quieren_. –continuó.

-Sí me quieren… -le contesté con los ojos humedecidos.

_-¿Eso crees…?_ –su risa malvada inundó el cuarto de baño.

-Vete…déjame en paz… -sollocé con la cabeza agachada. Pero ella seguía.

-_Nadie te quiere, y a los que están a tu alrededor les estorbas, solo quieren que mueras… _

-Eso es mentira. –Dije más alto. Mentira, todo lo que decía era mentira, mentira… ¿...o no?

-_No sé por qué sigues luchando, has fracasado y no podrás conseguirlo. No puedes porque ya estás muerta por dentro, ¿qué más da que te mueras? Nadie te echará de menos…_

-¡Todo es mentira! –me desgarré la garganta. -¡Déjame en paz! ¡Sal de mi vida!

Y con todas mis fuerzas le di un puñetazo al espejo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, de los cuales unos cuantos se clavaron en mi piel.

Pronto escuché golpes en la puerta.

-¡Bella! ¡Abre la puerta! –gruñó la voz preocupada de Emmet.

-¡Solo quiero que se vaya! ¡Dile que se vaya por favor! –chillaba a la vez que mis lágrimas salían a borbotones.

-¿Quién? ¿Edward? –noté por el tono de su voz que estaba confundido.

De mi mano no paraba de salir sangre y estaba poniendo el suelo de ella.

-Por favor…-sollocé- solo haz que desaparezca…

Me estaba mareando. Con cuidado me deslicé en el suelo hasta quedar apoyada en la pared.

-¡Bella, abre la puerta joder! –contestó esta vez enfadado.

Pero no tenía fuerzas. Solo quería dormir y descansar.

Los colores fueron desapareciendo para dar paso a la oscuridad. Lo último que escuché fue un gran portazo y dos brazos sosteniendo mi peso, pero ya caí en un profundo sueño del que no quería despertar nunca…

**Hola! Bueno, pues espero que os guste esta nueva trama. Intentaré no pasarme con los capitulos porque sé que no los acabaré xddd Si a alguien no le gusta el nuevo camino ****por el que gira el fic, que les fuckeen:D**

**Saludooos y hasta la proxima!3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Entre micrófonos y rimas**

Unos pitidos ensordecedores me despertaron. Abrí lentamente los ojos.

Blanco. Todo era blanco.

_¿Era el cielo?_

Imposible.

A pesar de que ya conocía el infierno, era imposible que estuviera en el cielo. Yo nunca había hecho nada por nadie. Mi vista enfocó mejor el lugar donde me encontraba.

Mierda.

Mierda y más mierda.

Estaba en un hospital. Llevé inconscientemente mi mano a la nariz, pero noté una tirantez en la muñeca. Tenía muchas agujas travesando mi cuerpo. Antes de que me entrara el pánico, un enfermero apareció por la puerta.

-Buenos días…

-Bella, Bella Swan –dije confundida. No recordaba muy bien qué había pasado. -¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Veo que no recuerdas…-vaciló-Tu compañero de piso me informó de que sufriste una especie de pánico y rompiste un espejo con tu puño. Verá, si cree que necesita algún tipo de ayuda, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de…

No le dejé continuar.

-No necesito ayuda. -le contesté realmente ofendida.- ¿Cuándo me podré ir?

-Le daremos el alta en unas horas. Mientras tanto, le pondré una venda en su mano, los cristales le hicieron grandes heridas superficiales y algunas que otras profundas.

-Mi compañero de piso...-titubeé.

-Está en la sala de espera. A pesar de no tener ningún tipo de relación con usted, ha querido quedarse para saber cómo se encontraba, según él.

-Vale…gracias por todo, Doctor. –dije muy cansada apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

Estaba de nuevo sola en la habitación cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta.

-¡Bellita! –Exclamó Emmet con su buen humor- He estado muy preocupado, ¿cómo se te ocurre encerrarte en el baño? ¿Sabes que podrías haberte desmayado y roto la cabeza con algo? No lo vuelvas a hacer. –acabó por fin cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien…papá –dije bufando.

-¡Ei! Por cierto…¿tú por casualidad no conocerás a Edward de antes? Dime la verdad.

-No. –Negué rotundamente.- ¿Por qué coño tendría que conocerle?

-Yo…-se veía realmente culpable por algo-, verás, Edward me contó todo. –suspiró-. Él es como un hermano para mí y hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Por eso quise invitarle, y me estuvo contando que hace ya unos meses su novia se fue de Forks sin avisar a nadie …bueno… lo demás ya lo sabes. Cuando te volviste a encerrar en el lavabo me fijé en Edward y…-titubeó-, por la forma en que os habíais mirado y algún que otro detalle, pues me ha llevado a esa conclusión.

Recapacité todo lo que me había dicho.

-… ¿Edward no te ha dicho nada? –susurré.

-No –me miró tristemente-, se fue como enfadado y frustrado a los pocos minutos de irte del salón.

-Entiendo…-murmuré cerrando los ojos.

-Verás, no planeo que me cuentes qué es lo que pasó…pero solo sé que Edward lo está pasando fatal y no quiero verlo sufrir. Quizás si hablases con él y le contases la razón por la que te fuiste…-el tono de su voz se fue apagando.

-Mejor dejarlo así. Hay cosas que mejor no contar, Emmet. Pero igualmente gracias por estar aquí. –terminé dándole una sonrisa.

Cuando me dieron el alta ese mismo día, seguí con mi vida, como siempre. A veces me hacía compañía Emmet. Prácticamente casi siempre hablábamos de él mismo. Tiene 20 años y conoció a Edward cuando aún vivía en Forks, pero por motivos de estudios tuvo que mudarse a Port Angeles. Relacionarme con él me hizo bien, ya no tenía la necesidad de fumar cada dos por tres, pero al final del día necesitaba aspirar un poco de maría.

Fue un día de esos, que decidí salir a la calle para dar un paseo. Mis bambas altas y mis pantalones cagados. Como en los viejos tiempos…

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando choqué con alguien. Aturdida, me separé para mirarle la cara a esa persona. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera...No, él me odiaba.

Fijé mi vista en sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-James…-mi respiración se cortó.

**Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo**

**Porfavoor comentad:$ Me anima a seguir…**

**Y aquellas personas que comentaron , mil graciias de verdad, no sabeis la ilusion que me da que os esté gustando:D**

**Saludooos y hasta la proxima!**


End file.
